gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Jupiter Version / Mars Version / Saturn Version Newsletter
THIS PAGE IS CREATED BY GOLDEN8KING. This is not the page for my Pokémon Jupiter Version / Mars Version / Saturn Version project but rather kind of a news letter that helps me spread the news as slowly as possible as these games are still pretty early in development. So please keep in mind that all of these points have to be viewed as Beta Elements I am planning to include. I am also using Bullet Points to make the text easier and cleaner to read. Oh, and once the real project page is created, this page will be deleted. 'Facts and Information' *These games have a huge space theme. This results in: **The region is named Apollo. **The region being based on Houston and its surroundings such as Sugar Land or Katy. **The games being named Jupiter, Mars and Saturn. **Two NPCs being part of the game's story. These two NPCs are named Armstrong and Aldrin. Both of them used to be the region's greatest scientists. However, Aldrin eventually realized that there need to be bounderies, even for science - something, Armstrong never accepted and so he kept researching the true origins of Pokémon and of their powers. **Armstrong is the region's champion. **The towns and cities being named after the latin names of constellations. **The badges will be named after the eight big planets of our galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy. For example, the fire-type gym leader wll hand out the Mars Badge. All badges will have a circle basis with the planet's astronomical symbol on it. *Daisy Oak has become this region's professor with her grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, visiting her at the beginning of the games. She researches the origins of the Pokémon and of their powers as well, however, keeps her stuff away from Armstrong whom she playfully calls a Mad Scientist. *The story starts out with your grandmother asking you to help out Professor Oak, jr with something. It turns out that she wants the player to go to a neighboring city to pick up Professor Oak, sr, Daisy's grandfather. In order to protect herself, Daisy hands out the player with one of the Starter Pokémon. So, after having picked up Professor Oak, sr. at the airport, the professor notices that the player has a Pokémon so he teaches them how to catch wild Pokémon. Having arrived at her granddaughter's lab, Professor Oak notices that the Pokémon the player had wasn't theirs. However, both professors notice how much the starter Pokémon bonded with the player so they let them keep it. Samuel Oak eventually suggests the player to help Daisy complete the Pokédex. However, Daisy's asssistant Trace disagrees and says that only she should be allowed to help the professor complete her works. So Daisy allows both, the player and Trace to head through the region and complete the dex. *The first gym leader uses Fighting types and is the boyfriend of Daisy Oak. Despite his serious nature, he's pretty clumsy and makes many mistakes. He likes to meditate under a near waterfall. *Team Rocket and Giovanni return as the game's villainous team. This time, Giovanni plans to use the two recently landed comets to conquer the universe. You see, there is a legend about two falling comets which hold great powers no other Pokémon can comprehend. Giovanni plans to awaken that power. Of course, these comets are the game's legendaries. *There will be no Ice-typed trainer or dark-typed gym leader. However, there will be a fire-typed gym. *Caves have Tall Grass now as well which results in no random encounters when you're in caves. *HMs are no longer!! They have been almost never used. Almost every other town and city now has a small airport or a flying-type to take you to a special point outside of towns like the Pokémon League. The player also receives swimsuits instead of Surf. *Dark Tall Grass and Phenomenon will return. However, there will be no Dust Clouds anymore. *Seasons won't return - again. However, there will be a Climate Research Center where you may change your Deerling's and Sawsbuck's form. *Horde Battles will not return. Plus, a new type of battle, the Underwater battle, now is a new type of battle that only allows Water-types to do battle. These battles always happen if you are swimming in a body of water. Strangely enough, if you have no Water type with you, no Pokémon will ever attack you. ;D *Both, Underwater and Sky battles can now be fought online as well. *Aldrin hands out one of the Starter Pokémon of the 6th generation to the player and Trace. However, no-one of the two may decide which one they get. In Jupiter, the player gets a Chespin with the Chesnaughtite while Trace receives a Fennekin. In Mars, the players gets a Fennekin with the Delphoxite while Trace receives a Froakie. In Saturn, the players gets a Froakie with the Greninjite while Trace receives a Chespin. Trace never gets one of the megastones. *The player may receive either a Dome or a Helix Fossil. *'Lacerta City' is the home of the Fire-typed gym. It's the hottest city of the region, just like it's real-life counterpart Sugar Land which has the highest average in temperature in the state of Texas as well as the third-highest average in the US. *Some HMs will be part of the TMs now. This includes Fly, Surf or Waterfall. By the way, the number of TMs will reach the 100 mark this time around. Like earlier, TMs can be taught as many times as you want. *For the very first time in Pokémon history, all eight gyms may be done in any given order. In order to accomplish this, all gym leaders now have eight sets of Pokémon, each on different levels and evolutions, depending on how many badges you already have. Plus, the level of all wild Pokémon as well the levels of other trainer's Pokémon depend on how many badges you have. However, Pokémon will only follow you up to a certain level with no or few badges. For example, once you're Pokémon reach level 20 and you have no badge, they won't follow your commands anymore - kinda like traded Pokémon used to be. Up to Level 25 with two badges, to level 30 with three badges, up to level 35 with four badges, up to level 40 with five badges, up to level 45 with six badges, up to level 50 with seven badges and level 60 with eight badges. Once you defeat the Elite Four and become the new champion, any Pokémon will follow you. *The Battle Frontier return and there will be eight Battle Frontiers. There's a possibility to see familiar faces :) *When you use a plane on your birthday, Skyla, The Highflying Girl from Unova, will fly the plane and even congratulate you personally. What a honour! Plus, other gym leaders, Elite Four and even the Champion will have unique lines. *So far, the Player Search System as well as Super Training will return. The future of PokéMonAmi, however, is still undecided :'( *Rollerskates will return and now fully replace the bicycle. *There's going to be a flying-type and normal-type gym. The normal-type gym is set in a ranch just outside Apollo's counterpart to Katy. The flying-type gym, however, is much more unique as Sky Battles are fought there. So you need to have Flying-types with you, too. The normal-type gym leader will hand out the Mercury Badge. *The covers now showcase the silhouettes of the respective starter Pokémon's final evolution in front of the respective planet. So the Jupiter Version has the Grass starter, the Mars Version has the Fire starter and the Saturn Version the Water starter. Similar to the 1st gen games. *Which member of the Cosmic Trio you receive no longer depends on the Version you play but on the decision you make during the last story arc (mostly in the "dungeon" you have your final battle with Giovanni at). *The routes of the Apollo Region won't use any counting system whatsoever. Instead, they'll use names similar to Kalos' routes that had both, a number and a proper name. Again, just like towns and cities, the routes will be named after single stars or comets. *There will be at least another Trio whose members are version-exclusive. Bringing together all three of such trio is rumored to create some sort of event. 'New Pokémon, Megas and more!' *I'm pretty excited to announce that there will be a new kind of evolution: The Missing Link-Evolution. This evolution allows an already existing Pokémon to evolve into another already existing Pokémon that wasn't possible before. For example, there have always been these rumors and speculations that Venonat was meant to evolve into Butterfree and Metapod into Venomoth. Well, Venonat now also may evolve into a new Pokémon called Sugnat next to Venomoth. Doing so will allow Sugnat to evolve into Butterfree. Vice versa, Metapod now has the possibility to evolve into either Butterfree or Venomoth. So what plus side does it have for a Butterfree to having been evolved from a Venonat and a Sugnat? Well, for one, it may have different moves it never could have learnt before. Plus, the growth of stats is different resulting in different stats. Another example is from Carvanha to a not yet named landshark-like Pokémon to Garchomp. This results in this Garchomp possibly knowing moves like Ice Fang or Aqua Jet, something it couldn't learn before. However, also its ability may change. *There's also new way of evolution. Let's take Slowpoke for example. It may evolve into Slowbro or Slowking. However, both of them now receive one and the same evolution. This, again, results in a different stats growth, moveset and potentially ability. *However, there's one last thing I wanna talk about: Reawakened Forms. In this generation, every Fossil Pokémon (except for Aerodactyl because of its mega form) receives one of these forms. However R-Forms, as I like to call them, aren't real form, they are more of an evolution. R-Forms show the true original appearance, ability, stats and typing of a Fossil Pokémon. Therefore, most of them lose their Rock type and get another one instead. For example, giving an Omanyte the Key to the Past item makes it evolve into R-Omanyte. You may also give Omastar the item and make it R-Omastar. However, R-Omanyte also evolves into R-Omastar. R-Forms may learn different moves. However, R-Forms may not be seen as lasting mega forms. Not every Pokémon becomes stronger with its R-Form. For example, the ability for its fossil form may be better than the one of its R-Form. Or the stats aren't the way you want them to be. Once in postgame, you may receive more Key to the Past items. However, you get only one during the main story. *'Mega-Chesnaught', Grass / Fighting, Ability: Moxie, Phy.Attack+, Phy.Defense+, Spe.Defense+, Speed-, Mega-Chesnaught grows larger and much heavier. Its left hand now is a gigantic shield while its right hand holds a long wooden sword. It has three horns on its head that makes it look like it was wearing a crown. Its shell is much more cape-like and it has a bulkier appearance. It learns King's Shield. *'Mega-Delphox', Fire / Psychic, Ability: Levitate, Spe.Attack+, Spe.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Delphox gets a bit bigger and lighter. The fire in its ears now sparks and burns much more visually. Its got a burning ribbon around itself. it wields two burning sticks for wands and its hovers aboce the ground. *'Mega-Greninja', TBA, will follow later :D *'R-Omanyte', Grass / Water, Ability: Harden, Steadfast, Solid Rock (HA), R-Omanyte's shell now covers almost its entire body and its shell looks much more like a common rock. Bio: R-Omanyte uses its rock-like shell as a camouflage as its flesh is said to be very tasty. Its ability Harden makes its Phy.Defense increase by two stats when it's raining. *'R-Omastar', Grass / Water, Ability: Harden, Steadfast, Solid Rock (HA), Omanyte's shell has become much bigger. So big in fact, that it's impossible for it to move at all. That's why it sucks onto any passerby Pokémon in order to go around. However, its rock is so hard that no power in the world can crack it. And so, R-Omastar's tasty flesh is safe. *'Sloperor', Water / Psychic, Ability: Oblivious, Own Tempo, Regenerator (HA), Sloperor has a much bigger crown and two seashells have bitten him in his two tails. A third one even bit that far that it surrounds its torso. Sloperor is also called the Sleeping King. Only when true trouble is ahead, it'll wake up and unite all Slowpoke people into combating their common threat. Its said to be very smart and never lets itself taken over by emotions. Both, Slowbro's and Slowking's movesets and abilities will be changed in order to make any sense for that Pokémon to exist >.< *'Fishepee', Water / Fighting, Ability: ???, ???, Healer (HA), The very first really new Pokémon in this generation to be revealed. This little fish is based on a swordfish. However, it's still very small and the sword it will one day wield is still small and pretty snub. Bio: The kind-hearted Fishepee tend to swim in groups of around ten and are always protected by a Apierish. They still lack the fighting nature of its evolution. *'Apierish', Fishepee's evolution, Water / Fighting, Ability: ???, Serene Grace, Healer (HA), In contrast to Fishepee, Apierish's body has become thinner and longer and it now wields a sword on top of its nose that is roughly the same size like ithe rest of its body. Unlike Fishepee, they are more dark blue in color in order to use the dark sea as camouflage. Despite their fighting nature, they are no cheaters but honorable and noble opponents that mostly fight to protect others. You have got to have done something completely insane to make such a kind-hearted Apierish mad. Like Fishepee, it's extremely fast but also has a great Phy.Attack stat while it lacks defense. *'Leafsoo', Grass / Flying, Ability: Fresh Breeze, Effect Spore (HA), Not the big floating leaf is the Pokémon but the small ant that is struggling to hold onto the leaf is. Bio: Nobody knows how or why all of the Leafsoo have a gigantic leaf with them but some theories that it may serve the new-born Pokémon as food. Leafsoo, unlike its evolution Leafloa, have no control about where the leaf takes them. It has one of the weakest physical attack stats while its special attack stat is pretty average. However, it's biggest stat is its speed which can even be increased significantly by Fresh Breeze. *'Leafloa', Leafsoo's evolution, Grass / Flying, Ability: Fresh Breeze, Effect Spore (HA), While the actual Pokémon, in comparison to Leafsoo, has grown, its leaf stayed the same. Bio: Leafloa are known to be pretty clever and expierenced Pokémon. Despite their rather fragile appearance, they are pretty tough. With their leaves, many of them have traveled the globe and have become very smart and quick. While their defense stats nor their physical attack stat are impressive, their special attack stat, HP and speed are. *'Sugnat', Venonat's Missing Link evolution and Butterfree's Missing Link prevolution, Bug / Poison, Ability: Compoundeyes, Tinted Lens, Analytic (HA). Sugnat has Venonat's body with two pairs of hands and a pair of fly-like wings. Bio: Every farmer's nemesis, these infamously annoying Pokémon feed from crops and therefore, ruin the harvest. Butterfree that evolved from it will have Sugnat's abilities. *'Mega-Sunflora', Grass / Fire, Ability: Overcoat, Sp.Attack+, Phy.Defense+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Sunflora's petals ae red and yellow in color making it seem as if they are on fire. It's face remains yellow with its upper body and leaf-like arms remain light green while its lower body and feet are brown now and have visible but functionless roots. *'Mega-Wobbuffet', Psychic, Ability: Drowsiness, Sp. Attack-, Phy.Attack-, Phy. Defense-, Sp. Defense-, Speed-, Mega-Wobbuffet grows larger and thinner. It has two pairs of arms and that are knotted together making it unable to use them. It has a large pendulum as a ponytail and a tail similar to normal Wobbuffet's. *'Natsur', Water, Ability: ???, Similar to the other members of the Cosmic Trio, this dog-like entity hovers thanks to a small planet it is more of less physically attached to. Legends have it that this Pokemon is responsible for the tides. Its fights with the other members of the Cosmic Trio cause major floods. Its name is composed of the letters of the name Saturn. *'Mega-Golduck', Fighting / Psychic, Ability: Swift Swim, Phy.Attack+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Golduck has become smaller, thinner and much more faster. Thanks to its Ability Swift Swim, it can move very very fast during the rain. It has grown a huge rivalry between it and the Greninja species. Some researchers even suspect that the mega-evolution of one could have influenced the mega-evolution of one another. *'Mega-Dragonair', Dragon / Psychic, Ability: Justified, Magic Guard (HA), Sp.Attack+, Sp.Defense+, Speed+, Mega-Dragonair becomes much larger and it grows some sort of wings that it uses to dive underwater. Its beauty and gracefulness is only rivaled by Milotic. *'Dugboss', Ground / Dark, Ability: Bodyguard, Arena Trap, Sand Force (HA), Dugboss consists of the huge and fat Dugboss itself and six Diglett. Bio: The actual Dugboss is the big, fat on in the middle. It controls its Diglett with a serious glare. It has Attack Order, Defend Order and Heal Order as its signature moves. *'Tranquill', the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, receives a Missing Link evolution in form of Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. This due to Unfezant's and Skarmory's very similar body shape. As such, this Skarmory will learn moves like Sky Attack or Feather Dance naturally. In order to make it evolve into a Skarmory, you need to give it a Meat Coat and evolve it to lv. 32 or higher. *''Unknown Bug, Bug / Grass, Ability: Run Away, Swarm, Leaf Guard (HA), this little bug uses a leaf that is at least the double the size of itself. It uses the juice of berries to draw huge eyes on the leaf to scare away enemies. It is, despite its threatening appearance, a very scared and easily scared off bug type. *Unknown Bug, Bug / Fairy, Ability: Inner Focus, Rivalry, Leaf Guard (HA), one of the biggest bug types you can encounter. It has become a graceful and deadly fighter that protects its home and its people to the death. It isn't uncommon to see two of them in a fight to the death. Due to their ability Rivalry, it is safe to assume that these are male and female. They use their hook-like front legs to cling onto trees and roots. They use their wings as a way of showing opposing Pokémon that it's the better one of the two and is much stronger. However, some rumors say that these wings may make them hover over the ground for a few moments. 'Moves, Abilities and stuff' *'Ability: Harden': During rain, the owner's defense stat increases by two stats. *'Move: Thick Skull', Rock type, physical, strength: 80, accuracy: 100, PP: 10 to 14, the user smashes its thick skull into the opponent breaking through any shields and increase of defense stats. However, also all Phy.Attack increases on the user's side will be ignored. *'Move: Wash', Water type, status, accuracy: 100, PP: 10 to 14, the user cleans itself of any status ailment as well as its side of the battlefield from stuff like Stealth Rock or Spikes. *'Move: Poison Suck', Poison type, physical, strength: - accuracy: -, PP: 10 to 16, The user sucks at the opponent unabling both of them to be swiched out. Over the course of four to five rounds, the opponent receives 1/16 physical damage. When one of them gets poisoned, the effect will be taken over by the other one, as well. *'Ability: Balancing Act': As long as none of the owner's stats will be changed, the power of all special moves will be increased by 50%. *'Ability: Fresh Breeze': The owner is immune against Flying-typed moves. If the owner gets hit by a flying-typed move, its speed stat will go up one stage. *'Ability: Drowsiness': Any opponent will fall asleep within the next turn. Once an opponent is asleep, the owner may use the opponent to attack itself or its partner making this ability best in double battles. Pokémon with abilities that make them never fall asleep will deflect this ability's effect. *'Ability: Bodyguard': Physical moves will be blocked with a chance of 30%. 'Concept Arts' ' houston_02.jpg|A concept art for the region. Note that the city called "Fire" is its beta name and is supposed to show that the fire-type gym is there. Concept_Natsur.jpg|Concept Art for Natsur mega_delphox_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Delphox mega_chesnaught_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Chesnaught mega_chesnaught_conceptart_2.jpg|Another pic of Mega-Chesnaught ML_Garchomp_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Carvanha's missing link evolution Fishepee_Apierish_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Fishepee (up) and Apierish (down) R-Omanyte_R-Omastar_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for R-Omanyte and R-Omastar - note the in-work Pokemon on the top of the paper sloperor_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Sloperor - note Trapinch's potential missing link evolution Fail_Mega_Greninja_01.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Greninja - still in work Fail_Mega_Greninja_02.jpg|More concept Art for Mega-Greninja Fail_Mega_Greninja_03.jpg|More concept art for Mega-Greninja Hongkong_conceptart_f.jpg|Concept Art for the scrapped region based on Hongkong R-Lileep_R-Cradily_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for R-Lileep and R-Cradily Sugnat_Conceptart.jpg|Sugnat mega_golduck_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Golduck ML_Dragonair_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Dragonair's Missing Link Evolution mega_sunflora_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Mega-Sunflora bug_weak_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for an unnamed Bug type bug_weak_evo_conceptart.jpg|. . . and its evolution dugboss_conceptart.jpg|Concept Art for Dugdrio's evolution Dugboss '''